Dawud Wharnsby
|birth_place =Kitchener, Ontario, Canada | origin = | genre = Folk Nasheed Spoken Word Hamd World music | Religion = Islam | occupation = Musician, Songwriter, Producer, Poet | instrument = Vocals, guitar, mandolin, banjo, bazouki, oud, bodhran, bongos, djembe, clarinet, tin whistle | years_active = 1991–present | label = Enter Into Peace (1995–present), Sound Vision (1996–2003), Beloved Musika (2006–2009) | associated_acts = Idris Phillips, Zain Bhikha, Yusuf Islam, Sami Yusuf, Dale Marcell, Stephen Fearing, Danny Thompson, Irshad Khan | website = www.wharnsby.com | notable_instruments = | Religion = Islam }} Dawud Wharnsby Ali (born David Howard Wharnsby, June 27, 1972) is a Canadian poet, singer-songwriter, performer, educator and television personality. A multi-instrumentalist, he is best known for his work in the musical/poetic genre of English-language nasheed and spoken word. Life Early artistic career Born in Kitchener, Ontario in 1972, David Wharnsby became active in local theatrical productions during his early teens, first performing on a world-class theater stage at the age of 18 in a production of "Jesus Christ Superstar" (Annas). Other stage work of his late teens included roles in "You're A Good Man Charlie Brown" (Schroeder (Peanuts)) and "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead". At the age of 19 Wharnsby began performing throughout Southern Ontario as a solo musical artist and as a member of various musical groups. His first professional work as a musician was with folk quartet Crakenthorpe's Teapot, hired to perform on street corners of their hometown. Wharnsby traveled extensively throughout Ontario, England and Scotland during 1993 and 1994 as a solo busker - singing informally on street corners and in parks to market and share his music. In 1993 he started his own independent recording entity, Three Keyed Maple Seeds, which in 1996 was renamed Enter Into Peace and registered with SOCAN as a music publishing entity. During the early 1990s Wharnsby worked as a professional actor and puppeteer for two different educational theater troupes, touring public schools and folk festivals throughout Ontario. At the age of 20 he played lead in a short educational film "To Catch A Thief", distributed nationally in Canada to schools as part of the John Howard Society's anti-shoplifting program. Music Wharnsby's first musical recording to see independent distribution, was a collection of cover songs entitled Three O'Clock Tea, recorded live in 1991 with the folk quartet Crackenthorpe's Teapot (Wharnsby / Corey Schmidt / Heather Chappell / Bill Kocher). In 1993, Dawud (David) Wharnsby and fellow Crackenthorpe's Teapot vocalist Heather Chappell began touring and performing as a duo, releasing an independent album (Off To Reap The Corn) containing renditions of traditional Canadian and Irish folk music. The recording also featured Wharnsby's original lyrical adaptation of the traditional song "The Black Velvet Band". His comical version "The Black Velvet Band as Never Before" is still sung in folk music circles. In 1994 the duo of Wharnsby and Chappell released a second independent recording through the Three Keyed Maple Seeds entity, entitled Fine Flowers in the Valley. Dawud has released several internationally distributed albums since 1995, including Blue Walls And The Big Sky, Vacuous Waxing (with Canadian writer Bill Kocher) and A Different Drum (with The Fletcher Valve Drummers). In May 2007 his 2005 album "Vacuous Waxing" was re-issued internationally with an amended track-listing under the title "The Poets and The Prophet". September 3, 2007 Dawud released "Out Seeing the Fields" composed of 12 tracks, co-produced with LA based pianist Idris Phillips.about The 11th track of the album named "Rachel" is a tribute to Rachel Corrie who was killed by an Israel Defense Forces (IDF) Caterpillar D9R armored bulldozer, during an ISM protest against the destruction of Palestinian homes by the IDF in the Gaza Strip.Israeli Army Bulldozer Kills American Protesting in Gaza New York Times, March 17, 2003 In the mid-1990s Dawud began to work in the genre of English language nasheed (spiritual hymns of a folk/world-beat style, drawn from Qur'anic tradition). He has released over 10 popular albums of spiritual nasheed since 1996, including A Whisper of Peace (1996), Colors of Islam (1998), Road to Madinah (1999) and The Prophet's Hands (2002), all released through US based media company Sound Vision.Com. During his career Dawud has collaborated with Stephen Fearing, Irshad Khan, Danny Thompson, Yusuf Islam (aka Cat Stevens), Chris McKhool, Sami Yusuf and Zain Bhikha. On the 2007 album Man Ana? by French singer/songwriter Khalid Belrhouzi, Dawud Wharnsby was featured as a lyricist and guest vocalist on the title track. Wharnsby's songs have also found their way onto the recordings of notable artists. His popular children's songs "Sing, Children of The World!" and "Al Khaliq" were both covered by Yusuf Islam & Friends on the 2004 CD I Look I See and his song "A Whisper of Peace" was included by Canadian children's performer Chris McKhool on the CD "Celebrate!". Dawud has also frequently collaborated with South African artist Zain Bhikha on recordings, music videos, live performances and television appearances. Wharnsby appeared on Bhikha's album "Faith" in 2001, then again in 2006 on the album Allah Knows, performing a cover version of "Flowers Are Red" by Harry Chapin. Good Morning Sunday, a 2008 compilation recording presented by popular singer and radio personality Aled Jones, features Wharnsby's song "The Truth That Lies Inside" (from "Out Seeing the Fields") alongside songs by notable performers such as Elvis Presley, Beth Neilsen Chapman, Alison Krauss, Kate Rusby, Julie Fowlis, Eric Bibb, Sarah McLachlan, Eva Cassidy, Louis Armstrong, and The Staple Singers. The album was released by Warner Music UK in spring of 2008, featuring material regularly played on the BBC Radio 2 program (also called "Good Morning Sunday") and hosted by Jones. TV, video and radio production As a television personality, Dawud has hosted programs produced in conjunction with Canada's Vision TV, the National Film Board of Canada, Al Huda TV (Saudi Arabia) and BBC Scotland. Most notably, the internationally distributed documentary series A New Life in a New Land: The Muslim Experience in Canada (produced in Canada) and the educational children's program "Watch Celebrations: Ramadan" (produced by BBC Scotland) often air on television stations in their respective countries - both programs hosted, and partially scored, by Wharnsby. Since the mid-1990s, Dawud Wharnsby has been a regular free-lance writer, actor, assistant puppeteer and musical soundtrack producer for video products produced by Chicago based educational media entity Sound Vision.Com (primarily, the globally popular children's video series "Adam's World"). Dawud has also hosted community talk radio programs in both Canada and the US. In 2004/2005 he was a music director, pre-recorded segment producer/narrator, guest and occasional on-air host with the daily talk-radio program Radioislam, 1450 AM, in Chicago, Illinois. Educational efforts Due to the popularity of Dawud's educational recordings for children, he frequently visits schools worldwide between his larger concert tours. Through music and unique discussion, Dawud's primary and high school level presentations promote tolerance, diversity and social cohesion. Wharnsby has performed at schools in Canada, the United States, the United Kingdom, Egypt, Pakistan, Malaysia and South Africa. As a social activist, Dawud Wharnsby also lectures internationally at community events and universities, speaking on topics related to social justice, disability awareness, music, spirituality or Qur'anic philosophy, tradition and ideology. Royalties from many of Dawud's musical recordings feed a private family trust supporting the Al-Imtiaz Foundation and Al-Imtiaz Academy, located in Abbottabad Pakistan. In honor of author, screenwriter and lecturer Rod Serling, Wharnsby (inspired as a child by Serlings' work) is also a supporter of the Rod Serling Memorial Foundation and contributor to The Foundation's scholarship fund. The fund is awarded annually to a student of Binghamton High School (in Binghamton, NY) who possesses skills in creative writing. As a result of his global efforts promoting artistic expression as a tool for positive social change, Simple Living, environmental preservation and community bridge-building Dawud Wharnsby was declared an Ambassador of Scouting by the Scout Association in the UK as of June 2010. Personal life In 1993, David Howard Wharnsby embraced the teachings of the Qur'an changing his name to "Dawud" (Arabic: داوود‎) - the Arabic form of "David" - and added the name "Ali" (Arabic: علي‎) ‎to his surname. The name "Ali" was dropped from professional use in 2003, but remains a part of his legal name. Wharnsby is a proponent of Perennial philosophy, has identified himself as a Muslim since 1993 and also adheres to the principals of Unitarian Universalism. Married in 2003, Dawud Wharnsby, his wife and their two children reside seasonally in Colorado United States, Abbottabad Pakistan and in Waterloo Ontario Canada, Wharnsby's base for his music publishing entity Enter Into Peace. The couple have also lived in, Damascus, Syria (2005) and Cairo, Egypt (2006). Though family ties do exist, Dawud Wharnsby is not to be confused with film editor David Wharnsby, also a native of the Kitchener-Waterloo area. Other notable Canadian talents linked to Dawud Wharnsby are sports writer Tim Wharnsby and former Canadian hockey player, sports announcer and member of parliament Howie Meeker. Dawud Wharnsby's support of humanitarian efforts worldwide sees him working regularly with diverse institutions rooted in various traditions and faith communities. In the past, Wharnsby has been affiliated with, or assisted in fund raising efforts for, Red Cross/Red Crescent (Qatar/Pakistan), Islamic Relief (U.S./UK), Habitat For Humanity and the Mennonite Central Committee (Canada). Supporting efforts to fight domestic violence and better the circumstances of women and children, on July 16, 2008 Dawud Wharnsby and fellow musician Idris Phillips performed at and inaugurated the Anderton Park Children's Center in Birmingham, United Kingdom. In the media Dawud Wharnsby was named in a November 21, 2008 article by The Sun, as being a primary influence in an alleged conversion to the religion of Islam by pop star Michael Jackson. The article stated that Wharnsby and fellow musician Idris Phillips were "pals" of Michael Jackson and had talked to him "about their beliefs, and how they thought they had become better people after they converted.". The article was subsequently run by major print and television media worldwide. Following the Death of Michael Jackson on June 25, 2009 the original Sun article resurfaced, intensifying rumors surrounding Jackson’s religious affiliation and his alleged "conversion" to the religion of Islam through the counsel of Dawud Wharnsby and Idris Phillips. A June 26, 2009 public statement by Wharnsby, initially presented on his official website stated: "For the record: Though our professional circles did cross-over slightly... I never had the honour or pleasure of meeting Michael Jackson personally, nor did we ever correspond on matters of our professions, personal lives or faiths." On the topic of conversion, Wharnsby also stated: "My approach to faith does not include concepts of "conversion/reversion" or "propagation", so the very idea that I would have even tried to "convert" Mr. Jackson (or anyone else for that matter) to my spiritual perspective, is silly." Recognition In November 2009 Dawud Wharnsby's name was included in the category of "Entertainment and The Arts" on a list of the 500 Most Influential Muslims, compiled by The Royal Islamic Strategic Studies Center (Jordon), and published with support of Georgetown University’s Prince Alwaleed Bin Talal Center for Muslim-Christian Understanding. Wharnsby was also included on the follow up lists of 2010 and 2011. Publications *''Nasheed Artist'' (author andco-illustrator). UK: Books 4 Schools, 2005. ISBN 0-9543652-6-7 *''For Whom The Troubadour Sings''. UK: Kube Publishing Ltd., 2009. ISBN 978-1-84774-011-3 *''A Picnic of Poems in Allah's Green Garden''. UK: Kube Publishing Ltd., 2011. ISBN 978-0-86037-444-2) Audio / video Albums CD Singles and EP Releases Collaborations Narrative work Music videos Television and video appearances *As Salamu Alaikum! (Sound Vision, 2005) (Soundtrack and actor/puppeteer) *A New Life In A New Land (Milo Productions/University of Saskatoon/NFB, 2004) (Soundtrack and host) *BBC Schools - Watch Celebrations: Ramadan And Eid (BBC Scotland, 2003) (Host) *Sing, Children of The World (Sound Vision, 2002) (Host) *Stories Behind The Songs (Sound Vision, 2002) (Host) *Rhythm of Islam (Sound Vision, 2002) (Host) *Alif Is For Allah (Sound Vision, 2000) (Soundtrack and actor/puppeteer) *The Humble Muslim (Sound Vision, 1999) (Soundtrack and actor/puppeteer) *Ramadan Mubarak (Sound Vision, 1998) (Soundtrack and actor/puppeteer) *To Catch A Thief (John Howard Society of Canada, 1990) (Actor) See also * List of Canadian poets References External links * Official website * Official My Space * Dawud Wharnsby Nasheeds | His poetry, works and songs * Dawud Wharnsby Ali feat Atif Aslam Hum Mustafavi Hain Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian singer-songwriters Category:Converts to Islam Category:Canadian Muslims Category:Muslim poets Category:Canadian Unitarian Universalists Category:Musicians from Ontario Category:People from Kitchener, Ontario Category:Performers of Islamic music Category:Canadian expatriates in Pakistan Category:Canadian spoken word artists